1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to user interfaces and, more particularly, graphical user interfaces for access to network-based media assets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, graphical user interfaces have been presented on display devices associated with various electronic apparatus. For example, a television utilizes its television screen to present graphical user interfaces that enable a user to configure or program the television. A television can also connect to a set-top box that can also operate to present of a graphical user interface with menus that can be traversed to specify television programs that are to be played as scheduled or on-demand or recorded for subsequent playback. It is common that a remote controller be utilized to interact with the television or set-top box in order to make selections with respect to these graphical user interfaces. Typically, the remote controller utilizes infrared data transmission between the remote controller and the television or set-top box.
With the growth of the Internet, centralized, online hosting of media content has become prevalent. As an example, online media stores are prevalent on the Internet and facilitate review, preview and purchase of media items, such as songs, ring tones or videos. Peer-to-peer sharing of media files is also prevalent on the Internet. Another form of online hosting of media content allows numerous users to publish media content, such as videos, to a media server coupled to the Internet. One example of an online host for media content is YouTube, Inc. operating a media server at the network domain name of “www.youtube.com”. Upon submission of a media item to the media server, a submitter can provide information pertaining to the video being submitted. This information can include a title, brief description, category and tag(s). Once submitted and stored to the media server, other users can access the media server via the Internet to browse, search or play the various videos.